


The Boyfriend Tag

by willowycreature



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Like PURE fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowycreature/pseuds/willowycreature
Summary: "Ok first question, when and where did we first meet?"Jon's smile widened, "that's easy your brother dragged me to your house when Robb and I were in the third grade and Sansa was not happy to see me at all.""That's not fair! It wasn't like that! I was just jealous of you taking all of Robb's attention is all," Sansa huffed."Uh huh, sure babe." Jon pulled his hand from hers to wrap his arm around her shoulder and pull her closer to his side.





	The Boyfriend Tag

When Sansa had asked to help her with a video he had thought she had wanted him to film something for her, so he readily agreed. He takes her outfit of the day pictures pretty often when she asks or if she wants to vlog he'd film her. It was nothing new. 

Jon should have questioned it when she asked him after she surprised him with brownies and squealed with joy when he said yes. Sansa had hugged him so tight and when she kissed him he forgot all about asking why she was so happy about him filming for her.

It was the day before Sansa wanted to film that Jon found out what he had gotten himself into. Jon was washing the dishes, which was fair since Sansa had cooked that day. She was sitting on the kitchen counter next to him after she finished her call from Jeyne.

"Jon do you think it would be cute if we match for the video tomorrow?"

That question had made Jon pause from washing the dishes. Sansa never cared what he wore when he filmed her, so he'd asked that exact question. 

She looked sheepish and that made Jon feel queasy. "We're doing the Boyfriend Tag video," Sansa mumbled.

"Sansa!" 

"Jon you agreed!" Sansa whined.

"I agreed to help you with the your video! You didn't tell me that you wanted be to be in it!" 

"You never asked," she countered back. Jon _was _going to ask, he just got a little distracted.__

__"Jon," Sansa pouted and Jon could never stay annoyed when she pouted, she looked too damn adorable. "You do videos with Arya and Bran. You were even in Rickon and Theon's prank videos!"_ _

__"Arya was vlogging while we went hiking, I was in the video for like two minutes. Bran wanted help with the conspiracy theory about the Night King so when he asked me for help I agreed. Also when I was in Rickon or Theon's video it's not because I choose to be, they practically ambush me with their pranks."_ _

__"Fine Jon," Sansa sighed._ _

__"Fine?" He has a feeling that it's definitely not fine but Sansa doesn't look like she wants to argue with him, if anything she looks defeated._ _

__"I'm not going to force you. If you don't want to be in the video that's alright, I'll just think of something else."_ _

__For some reason Sansa not wanting to argue about this made Jon feel awful. It was like she expected Jon to back out, which was probably why she tried to bribe him with brownies the other day. He felt guilty even though Sansa seemed to be already texting Jeyne for help on ideas for her next YouTube video._ _

__"San, can you tell me why you even wanted me to do this..."_ _

__"Boyfriend Tag?" Sansa finished with a smile._ _

__"Yea the Boyfriend Tag thing."_ _

__She gave a little shrug before she answered, "it's just that my followers on Instagram think we're super cute."_ _

__"And?"_ _

__"And sometimes when you pop your head in when I'm doing makeup tutorials my viewers would notice you and they think you're super hot." Sansa answered while wiggling her eyebrows._ _

__"Super hot huh?" He smirked when she nodded. "You just want to show me off like I'm a piece of meat." Jon said with the right amount of feigned outrage._ _

__Sansa jumped down from the counter and came and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're the dreamiest guy out there Jon Snow, is it a crime that I want other people to know?" Her smile was so sweet. Jon knows a lot of Sansa's smiles, like the forced ones she does when she's upset that look more like a grimace or her polite smile which is just a quirk of her lips and a nod. This though? It's one of his favorites. It's a full blown smile showing teeth and her eyes crinkle, when she smiles like that he knows she's happy._ _

__He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "I'm wearing black." She gave him a puzzled look so he explained with a grin, "so if you want to match, you should wear black too."_ _

__Her laugh was like tinkering bells and he cut it off with a kiss._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__He'd woken up that morning with his nerves all rattled. Sansa had kissed his cheek before she left for her classes, telling him she'd come back before four._ _

__He doesn't exactly _know _why he's so nervous. She's basically just going to be asking him questions on camera. To her devoted viewers. Who intimidate him. No big deal over here.___ _

____Jon can't really relate to Sansa's videos but he knows how much she loves filming them. He helped her with some of her DIY projects, but that was off camera. Sansa's videos consist of her doing her makeup, converting old clothes into something more stylish, or her sewing and knitting clothes. Her fans love her, and she's getting more and more popular by the day, that he can't tell my her viewer count and her Instagram and Twitter accounts gaining followers._ _ _ _

____He just doesn't understand why her viewers who see her doing all of those things would even want to watch him. They come for Sansa (and Jeyne when they do videos together) and he can't help but feel like her viewers will feel let down._ _ _ _

____When he did videos with Bran, Jon could actually contribute to them. Bran was really into conspiracy theories and he had a knack for digging up the strangest things, it's like the kid knows everything. The both of them were basically having a back and forth over the camera and his viewers had found it entertaining._ _ _ _

____When he's with Arya when she vlogs her adrenaline junky videos, he's mostly in the background or saying one word answers. Her viewers mostly only ever cared about her and Gendry so he never felt any pressure. And when either Rickon or Theon were planking him he was mostly the victim and when he watched the videos even he had to agree they were funny._ _ _ _

____With Sansa's videos though he feels like he's out of his depth. He's scared he's going to embarrass her by making her viewers think he's boring or broody (even if Sansa thinks his brooding is cute)._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Sansa had come back and asked if he could set up her lighting and camera while she freshened up. He was glad for the distraction at least he wouldn't have think about how he's about to make a fool out of himself._ _ _ _

____Just as he was done Sansa came into the living room wearing a light blue sundress with her hair hanging down her back. He'd always liked this dress, it was the same color as her eyes and it made her hair look even brighter._ _ _ _

____Her smile was so big and her eyes were bright when she came near him by the couch. "You ready?" Her smile was slipping and he knew that she could tell that he wasn't. "Jon, I'm serious you don't have to do this, you know? If you don't feel comfortable I'd rather you tell me because I don't feel comfortable forcing you to do this."_ _ _ _

____He loved Sansa and one of the things he loved the most about Sansa was how considerate she was about his feeling. He knew if he told he'd rather not do this that she push down whatever hurt she might feel for him. When he stood up and kissed her on the cheek, turning the camera on was the next natural thing to do in the moment. When he sat down next to her she grabbed his hand and gave him a peck on his lips._ _ _ _

____"Just be yourself self."_ _ _ _

____Jon nodded his head in confirmation and watched on as she made her introduction to the camera. He doesn't know how Sansa can talk to camera like its a person and not feel silly._ _ _ _

____"So today we're doing something a little bit different, which I'm sure you'll be able to tell by the title of this video. Today we're doing the boyfriend tag! This my amazing boyfriend, Jon." She turned her head and gazed at him and even though her smile was small he saw happy she was by her eyes._ _ _ _

____Jon waved to camera and gave an awkward wave which earned him a giggle from Sansa which in turn made him breath out a laugh._ _ _ _

____"Ok first question, when and where did we first meet?"_ _ _ _

____Jon's smile widened, "that's easy your brother dragged me to your house when Robb and I were in the third grade and Sansa was not happy to see me at all."_ _ _ _

____"That's not fair! It wasn't like that! I was just jealous of you taking all of Robb's attention is all," Sansa huffed._ _ _ _

____"Uh huh, sure babe." Jon pulled his hand from hers to wrap his arm around her shoulder and pull her closer to his side._ _ _ _

____"Okay moving on. Where was our first date?"_ _ _ _

____"Um this isn't exactly romantic or anything but we'd been dating for a while without having actually gone out on a real date, but I do remember taking Sansa to see Jenny of Oldstones." They'd also had sex afterwards but he didn't think Sansa would want that mentioned._ _ _ _

____"Wait you remember the name of the movie?" Sansa asked sounding amazed._ _ _ _

____"Of course I did!" Jon sounded indignant to his own ears. "I know you love fireflies just because of Jenny, that's why I even picked that movie in the first place. Also how could I forget you cried after for a while until we got ice cream."_ _ _ _

____"You cried too!"_ _ _ _

____"It's a sad movie!"_ _ _ _

____She raised her hands in surrender while snickering. "Okay, where was our first kiss."_ _ _ _

____"Wow this is also not romantic at all. I was helping Sansa with math for a couple of weeks and I just remember that we both looked up at the same time. I leaned forward and kissed her and then she kissed me back."_ _ _ _

____"I am really bad at math," Sansa nodded. "But I really only asked Jon to tutor me because I had a crush on him, otherwise I would have just asked Robb for help."_ _ _ _

____"If it makes you feel any better, I had a crush on you too." Jon's amazed that his face isn't on fire for admitting that on camera._ _ _ _

____"It does. Who said I love you first?"_ _ _ _

____"Technically you did." Jon said smiling at the memory of her blurting it out when she was drunk._ _ _ _

____"No you did," Sansa countered firmly. "I remember because I cried and you started panicking until I said it back."_ _ _ _

____"You were so drunk, it was at Theon's birthday party."_ _ _ _

____"Did you at least say it back? Sansa asked sounding shocked with her eyebrows raised._ _ _ _

____"I was about to but then you ran to the bathroom to puke."_ _ _ _

____"Jon!" She whined._ _ _ _

____"I said it while I held your hair back though."_ _ _ _

____She was hiding her face behind her hands laughing. He kissed on her forehead "you regretting this, Stark?"_ _ _ _

____She was beaming at him and grabbed his face for a quick kiss, "not a chance."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Jon had actually had fun doing the video while he and Sansa argued about who was right about what. The guys had given him shit and called him whipped but it made Sansa happy and that was all Jon cared about._ _ _ _

____Robb and Theon were never letting it down and kept asking Jon which rom-com he came out from, which was annoying since Robb had cried about how much he loved Sansa in one of her videos._ _ _ _

____They were curled up in bed and Jon was about to drift off into sleep when Sansa nudged him._ _ _ _

____"Hmmm"_ _ _ _

____"Robb wants to this video. It's called 'who knows me best? My brother or my boyfriend'."_ _ _ _

____"San-"_ _ _ _

____"Oh wait Theon just texted, he said he wanted to be in the video too. I just got another text, they said they're both coming over to talk to you about it tomorrow."_ _ _ _

____"Sansa?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah?"_ _ _ _

____"Give me the phone."_ _ _ _

____After she handed it to him he turned it off and fell asleep._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do more questions but I'm also not that creative, you feel me? 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @eliaamartells if you ever want to talk about jonsa or how much you hate Rhaegar.


End file.
